


breathing in your oxygen

by smileybagel



Series: ninety-five year old hipsters [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Slow Burn, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileybagel/pseuds/smileybagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Barton called it shotgunning, and Natalia supplied dragon kiss as an alternative name." Bucky gasps a little as Steve starts to bite down his neck, then shivers when Steve chuckles into his skin.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>"I don't care about its name, I just know I wanna do it again."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathing in your oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> obvious name drops include The Smiths and Morrissey.  
> I saw a post on tumblr about wanting to see a stevebucky shotgunning fic and well, I just couldn't pass it up, being a fan of the act myself.

The night is cool with a gentle breeze flitting around the suite, gently causing hairs to sway with it as Steve and Bucky recline on the couch. The sliding glass door is wide open, the curtains billowing around it, and the sky is just turning a darker shade of blue speckled with pink-orange clouds. Steve's hand itches for a handful of pastels and his sketchbook. The living room is filled with sounds of The Smiths, the melancholy notes and lyrics providing dialogue where the two soldier have none. Surprisingly, The Smiths had become Bucky's favorite, with Steve favoring the darker notes of Morrissey on his own. Tonight, Bucky has control over the high-tech sound systems, and gladly uses the opportunity. 

They're curled together on the couch, Bucky leaning his weight on Steve and reaching to intertwine his metal digits with Steve's own flesh and blood. Steve chuckles, the actions sending soft puffs of air to Bucky's neck, and the Winter Soldier breaks out in gooseflesh. He blinks, once, twice, before leasing forward to grab something off the coffee table. It's a small glass pipe, with colors swirling in the glass and a small hole near the mouth-piece easily accessible for a person's thumb. The bowl of it has the charred remains of a previous session, so Bucky overturns the pipe and gentle dislodges the unusable bits into an ash tray. He grabs a pinch of their chosen poison that has some name he can't recall, but can remember the way Natasha's lips curled around the syllables, and packs it into the small bowl.

Marijuana, weed, cannabis, whatever anyone calls it, really has no effect on them with their enhanced blood, but through extensive and persistent searching, Tony had found a blend that would do something to them, and Natasha retrieved it. Still, they had to take long drags and smoke at least three quarters of their supply before they felt anything, but it was better than nothing. If it worked for Banner, it could work for them.

So, Bucky reclaims his spot next to Steve, and having grabbed the lighter, offers both items to the blonde with a small smile. Bucky is feeling warm and giddy, and watching Steve set fire to the leaves makes something like desire curl in his belly. He tucks his bare feet underneath him and slots himself next to Steve, accepting the pipe when it's handed to him, but not taking a pull until he feels Steve exhale, the action without smoke as he had inhaled all that he could. Bucky watches Steve lick his lips and is struck by an idea, and he sits up further so that he's more level with his partner. 

"Hey," Bucky allows Steve time to turn to him slowly, watching as a small curls onto Steve's face like he's suddenly looking at the best thing in the world. His eyes light up as he stares at Bucky, and that's really all it takes to steal the brunette's breath away.

"Yeah, Buck?"

"I saw Natalia," Because no matter her current alias or identity, Bucky will always remember the red-haired child who called herself _Natalia_. "...and Barton do something with this once, and I want to try it with you." Bucky's voice is no more than a distant drawl to his own ears, and the only way he knows he's actually speaking is by the tilt of Steve's head, which means he's listening.

"What was it?" Steve's voice sounds slow and drips over him like molasses, so instead of wasting more time muddling through words, Bucky smiles at him and brings the pipe to his lips, lighting the product inside the bowl and taking a long drag from it. When he's through, he removes his thumb from the small hole and cups the back of Steve's neck with his flesh hand, bringing them together for a kiss. A swipe of his tongue has Steve opening his mouth willingly, and Bucky breathes the smoke into him like it was life-saving oxygen. Steve understands almost immediately, and it's his lungs that the smoke inhabits seconds later. Steve doesn't let them break apart and deepens the kiss, drawing Bucky close with his arms wrapped around his midsection. Bucky does little to deny that that kiss had him hard in seconds, his body more than spurred on by the sharing of smoke. When they do finally part, they're both panting and grinning at each other. 

"Barton called it shotgunning, and Natalia supplied dragon kiss as an alternative name." Bucky gasps a little as Steve starts to bite down his neck, then shivers when Steve chuckles into his skin.

"I don't care about its name, I just know I wanna do it again."

They spend the rest of night trading lazy, slow kisses filled with smoke. When they finally fall into bed, the haze has long since cleared from their minds but that doesn't stop them from taking it slow. The gentle push and pull of their bodies lasts until the early morning, and that is when they finally allow each other to sleep.


End file.
